


All I Need

by heymrjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Caught, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymrjae/pseuds/heymrjae
Summary: Baekhyun is exhausted and needed time to himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 100





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so it sucks lmao. However I hope y’all enjoy!

Baekhyun was exhausted. And frustrated. His schedules have been hectic for the past few months due to releasing his solo album, SuperM’s debut, EXO’s comeback. He hasn’t had any time to himself in ages. He needed to relax, to be by himself. It didn’t help that he had to be the most responsible one in SuperM due to being the leader. He loves what he does but it’s just so exhausting. All he wanted to do was go home, take a nice warm bath with a glass of wine and some candles, and let off some steam. 

The twenty-seven year old walked into his apartment and dropped his bags into his living room. He didn’t necessarily care for putting things in the right places right now as he made a b-line straight to his bathroom where he had begun to draw a bath. While he waited for the water to warm up, Baekhyun grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and a wine glass. He then lit two candles in the bathroom before undressing and getting into the bath. 

Baekhyun sat down in the bath, leaning back and relaxing. He took a sip from his wine glass, taking a moment to just to surround himself in the calming atmosphere that he had created. This was exactly what he needed. The man’s thoughts began to wonder. He thought about this year and how it crazy it was. How successful his solo album truly was, the small mini tour that EXO had, SuperM’s debut was pretty wild and successful due to flying from Korea to America a lot, and currently his comeback with EXO.

He thought about his EXO members, missing Kyungsoo and Minseok as they were away in the military. He thought about Jongin and how they had gotten much closer this year. He thought about Sehun and Junmyeon, how the two were just living life. He thought about Yixing and how successful he currently was. And lastly, he thought about Chanyeol, his love. 

To say Baekhyun missed Chanyeol was an understatement. Yes, they’ve seen each other. They’ve talked, kissed, hugged, but nothing more than for a few minutes for the past few months. Baekhyun pouted to himself as he took another sip of his wine. He missed Chanyeol’s passionate kisses, the back hugs, the soft neck kisses. Baekhyun missed the feeling of Chanyeol’s body pressed against his, kissing every inch as the younger’s hands roamed around. And Chanyeol’s fingers. Boy did Baekhyun miss Chanyeol’s fingers. 

Thinking about the taller’s body against his, thrusting into him caused Baekhyun’s cock to stiffen. And that’s when he got out of the bath. The silver haired man drained the water and grabbed his towel, blowing the candles out as he did so. He kept the wine and the wine glass in the bathroom as he dried himself and made it to his bedroom. 

Baekhyun suddenly remembered the feeling of Chanyeol’s mouth against the older’s cock, causing his cock to get harder. The man walked to his nightstand, grabbing his lube. He laid down on his bed, making himself comfortable. Perhaps this was also something he needed. Baekhyun began teasing himself by playing with his nipples first. He flicked them, twisted them, rubbed them, blood rushing straight down to his already hard cock. 

He gave his cock an experimental stroke, moaning softly as he did so. He thumbed the tip, smearing the pre-cum that had leaked over. He grabbed the lube, pouring a little bit on his fingers and rubbing it softly and slowly on his cock, causing him to buck his hips slightly. Baekhyun thought about Chanyeol’s mouth on his member, thinking about the wetness inside and how Chanyeol’s tongue would lick the tip as if he were given a lollipop for the first time. Baekhyun started stroking his cock quicker until he stopped for a moment. 

He grabbed his bottle of lube with his left hand, pouring a bit on to his fingers. He put the bottle back on the nightstand and reached down once more. Instead of reaching for his cock, however, he reached down further until his pointer finger was circling his hole. Baekhyun moaned softly again. He teased his hole until giving in and inserting his pointer finger slowly. He moaned at the feeling. 

Baekhyun started thrusting the finger slowly, working himself up until he added another one. He curled his fingers slightly and moaned loudly. He began thinking about Chanyeol and his massive hands again. He thought about how Chanyeol would finger him quickly and thoroughly, making sure to feel every inch of Baekhyun’s hole. With two fingers in his ass, Baekhyun began thrusting his fingers even quicker, finding his prostate quite quickly. 

Baekhyun’s moans were loud but not as loud as they could be. He missed Chanyeol and his cock. He needed Chanyeol. “Oh my.” A voice spoke from the door. Baekhyun’s eyes shot open and be stopped all movement, looking at the door. There stood Chanyeol, wearing a hoodie, basketball shorts and a cap, looking as if he had just arrived from the gym. Baekhyun whined pathetically. “What a pleasant surprise.” Chanyeol smiled as he walked into the room. He walked to the side of the bed, crouching down near Baekhyun. “Does my baby need me?” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly. “Yes, Yeolie.” He whined. “Please.” 

Chanyeol smiles and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. He took his cap off and then the rest of his clothes. “You’re so worked up and adorable.” Chanyeol complimented the older. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and poured some onto his fingers. Baekhyun pulled his fingers out of his hole and waited for Chanyeol. “Did you miss me?” 

Baekhyun nodded again. “Very much so. Got worked up thinking about you.” 

“I’m glad.” Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s lips before moving towards the end of the bed. He kissed Baekhyun’s thighs, making sure the boy was comfortable. He then slowly inserted one of his fingers, causing Baekhyun to whimper. Chanyeol slowly began thrusting his finger, working up to adding another one. Baekhyun’s moans were music to Chanyeol’s ears. The younger had missed the older as much as the older had missed the younger. Chanyeol added another finger and curled them slightly, making Baekhyun buck his hips and moan loudly. 

Chanyeol smiled at this. He stood up and hovered over Baekhyun the best he could, his fingers still in Baekhyun’s hole. The taller kissed the shorter passionately, missing the feeling the the older’s lips on his. Their kiss was passionate, wet, yet soft and delicate. Chanyeol’s moved his hand faster, making Baekhyun moan against Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol pulled away slowly before dipping down to kiss Baekhyun’s neck. 

After a few minutes, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out, causing Baekhyun to whine in protest. “Patience my love. We’re nowhere near done yet.” He exclaimed. Chanyeol continued to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, finding his sweet spot and sucking on it. Baekhyun shut his eyes and moaned. 

The two began kissing again, tongues fighting for dominance. Baekhyun has won as his tongue explored Chanyeol’s mouth. Needing to catch their breath, the two pulled away. Chanyeol grabbed the lube from the nightstand again and pour some on his hand and smearing it on his cock. He then lined up against Baekhyun’s entrance, teasing his hole by circling his cock around Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun moaned softly. 

Chanyeol laid back on top of Baekhyun, a hand on his cock just to guide him slowly into Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun moaned loudly and his eyes began to tear up. Not due to pain, but due to the pleasure of finally being full. Their foreheads were pressed together, Chanyeol’s left hand was intertwined with Baekhyun’s right hand and everything was soft. Chanyeol thrusted slowly, looking down at the older man below him. He smiled. 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol. “I love you.” He whispered softly. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the lips. “I love you.” He responded. 

Chanyeol’s thrusting was still slow. It felt as though there were only two people in the world. No other worries to worry about. No schedules, no comebacks, no flights. Just the two of them caught up in their own little world as they take on life together. 

Baekhyun moans grew louder as Chanyeol’s thrusts became harder and faster. It was beautiful and pleasurable. The look on Chanyeol’s face was beautiful, something that one would think only would exist on a god. And perhaps in Baekhyun’s world, Chanyeol is like a god. Beautiful, strong, talented. He has it all. Baekhyun moaned loudly. “You feel so good.” 

“I know, baby boy.” Chanyeol grunted. “You’re so tight.” 

Chanyeol thrusted into Baekhyun harshly, hitting the smaller’s prostate. Baekhyun gasped and choked, white come spurting out of his cock as he clenched hard on Chanyeol’s cock, causing Chanyeol to come inside of Baekhyun’s hole. His thrusting didn’t stop until he milked the two of them through their orgasms before collapsing down onto Baekhyun, his head on the smaller’s chest. 

The two laid there in silence for a few minutes, coming down from their highs. Chanyeol slowly pulled out of Baekhyun, making Baekhyun shudder in oversensitivity. Chanyeol connected his lips with Baekhyun’s, the two sharing a small kiss as they calm down. They pull away and Chanyeol gets up. “Let me grab a washcloth and clean us off. Then we’ll take a nap.” Chanyeol exclaimed.

Baekhyun only nodded, too tired to form words right at this moment. 

Chanyeol went to the bathroom and came back a few seconds later, cleaning the two of them off. He put the washcloth on the nightstand and laid down next to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around him. Baekhyun curled himself into a Chanyeol, his head on the taller’s chest. 

“I love you so much.” Baekhyun whispered. 

“I love you so much too.” Chanyeol responded with a kiss on Baekhyun’s head. 


End file.
